un dia comun en el fantasma
by CHICA.SW
Summary: normalmente en la series nunca vemos cosas comunes a la que vivimos y es lo que quiero expresar aqui futuramente are mas de esta clase
1. Chapter 1

Otro día "Común en el Fantasma"

Unas semanas luego de conocer a los clones, Ezra se comporta de manera diferente pues como su casa técnicamente está destruida, Kanan como buen sustituto de padre (por no decir padrastro… es cruel) decide animar a su padawan mostrándole algo impresionante…

Ahsoka, Kanan y Ezra están afuera del fantasma, Ezra estaba sentado en la rampa, los dos jedis se encontraban en frente en posición de pelea

-¿Listo Kanan?-Ahsoka

-Siempre-Kanan

Ahsoka toma su sable izquierdo, lo coloca a la altura de la cintura y lo enciende, Kanan toma el suyo, igualmente lo baja a su cintura, lo sujeta con las dos manos mientras lo enciende, lo levanta sujetándolo arriba de su hombro, Ahsoka presumiendo descuelga el sable derecho y lo gira mientras lo enciende, la batalla empieza los jedis corren rápidamente en dirección a su oponente, Ahsoka antes de llegar se tira al suelo rueda sobre sí misma termina arrodillada frente a su oponente, estira su brazo derecho con el sable en mano para derrotar a Kanan, pero el salta sobre la mujer en forma horizontal dando giros, cae metro y medio detrás de ella con una rodilla flexionada y la otra estirada a un lado, la Togruta sonríe y se levanta, gira su torso y queda frente al jedi, ataca desde el lado izquierdo, el jedi bloquea el ataque y retrocede hábilmente, Ahsoka ataca con precisión nuevamente al jedi pero ahora del lado contrario, el jedi de ojos verdes se defiende y retrocede ágilmente, Ahsoka gira su sable izquierdo para que apunte asía atrás, gira rápidamente asiendo que el sable izquierdo casi choque con el jedi, pero el bloquea los ataques mientras la Togruta sigue girando, ahora el sable derecho apunta al jedi, Kanan se agacha, patea las piernas de la jedi, la cual cae al suelo de espaldas, Kanan se levanta y coloca el sable laser a 20 centímetros frente a su cara, el jedi de ojos verdes sonríe y dice

-Jaque mate-Kanan

-La última vez que revise estábamos peleando con los sables laser, no jugando ajedrez-Ahsoka

Kanan apago su sable y ayudo a su oponente a levantarse, Ezra los veía con una enorme felicidad

-¿Quieres intentarlo?-Kanan, Ezra asintió, el jedi tomo el comunicador y dijo- Sabine ¿quieres golpear a Ezra un rato?

-Ya voy-Sabine por el comunicador

No paso mucho tiempo para que llegara la mandaloriana

-¿Enserió le darás un sable laser a ella?-Ezra

-Te dejo usar el suyo y caíste de la nave, ¿Por qué a mí no me dejaría usarlo?-Sabine

-Nadie esta tan loco como para darle un sable a Ezra-Kanan rio- Solo la fuerza y el maestro yoda que tiene más de 900 años, así que técnicamente yo no se lo di

-Por eso usaran palos-Ahsoka uso la fuerza para acercar dos palos que estaban recargados en la pared-Inténtelo será divertido

Los dos adolescentes salieron y se colocaron en posición de pelea

-¿Sabes Kanan?, no estoy seguro de que esto sea buena idea-Ezra

-¿Tienes miedo de golpearme?-Sabine

-Al contrario tengo miedo de que tú me golpees y lastimes-Ezra

Sabine levanto una ceja

-Me venciste en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y pace años entrenado, tú llevas meses entrenando como usar el sable ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? – Sabine

-La última vez me golpeaste en la cara y ahora tienes un palo-Ezra sonrió esperando que ella terminara la frase

-No te preocupes demasiado, no vives de tu apariencia-Sabine

Ezra hizo una mueca

-Dejen de parlotear y pelen-Kanan

La pelea comienza Sabine se muestra confiada, corre asía el niño y ataca al hombro, pero él se defiende bloqueando el ataque y empujando a la chica, esta retrocede un paso, Ezra ataca el costado derecho de la mandaloriana, ella hábilmente al sujetar su "sable" desde su hombro derecho apuntándolo asía abajo y lo levanta empujando al padawan, Ezra contraataca al tirar un ataque a las piernas como el de Ahsoka a Kanan0 pero ella se movió, Ezra se levantó y sujeto el palo por encima de su cabeza detrás de ella, pero Sabine giro su torso, sujetó con firmeza el palo y lo empujo asía atrás golpeando el estómago del niño el cual sostenía el "sable" elevado sobre su cabeza, Ezra soltó el palo

-Au-Se quejó Ezra, mientras caía de rodillas, Sabine le saco todo el aire

Sabine se comenzó a reír por la expresión del niño

-"Sera divertido" dijeron, "¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?" dijiste-Dijo Ezra de forma sarcástica, con voz baja por la falta de aire

-Pues ahora ya no puede ser peor-Sabine

-Si claro, según he aprendido desde que llegue, los golpes se vuelven peor cada vez-Ezra

-Claro que no-Kanan

-El primer golpe, Zeb me callo encima, luego me dio un golpe en la cara…-Ezra fue interrumpido

-¿De qué te quejas llevabas casco?-Sabine

-Luego Chopper me electrocuta, Zeb me sigue golpeando, un día entrenando pise una botella y caí al vacío, en la "Aguja" la cerradura me electrocuto…-Ezra fue interrumpido nuevamente

-Ya entendimos a dónde quieres llegar-Kanan

-¿Seguro? Porque puedo seguir todo el día- Dijo Ezra con voz sarcástica aunque era cierto

-Mejor demuestra lo que sabes, enciende el sable laser-Kanan

Ezra tomo el sable y lo encendió, su maestro hizo lo mismo, el jedi ataco al padawan por sobre el hombro, el chico sorprendido pero de la única manera en que reacciono fue levantando el sable laser y empujo el de su maestro haciéndolo retroceder, el jedi de ojos verdes sintió una clase de alegría y orgullo, Kanan ataco de nuevo ahora al cuello del niño, Ezra reacciona mal y con su sable pasa rosando la armadura de su maestro, él se impactó por el repentino ataque por lo que se alejó y giro su torso aun con su sable en mano, pero el sable del chico rozo el abdomen de Kanan, Ezra abrió los ojos y soltó el sable al ver que irió a su maestro, Kanan no se molestó apago el sable y lo colgó en su cinturón nuevamente, coloco una mano en la herida, cuando quito la mano esta estaba manchada de sangre, no era nada grave Kanan había estado herido ahí antes, pero por el rose del sable la herida se abrió nuevamente, el labio de Ezra temblaba mientras veía a su maestro

-Calma estoy bien-Kanan

-Pero… yo te… acabo de-Ezra tartamudeaba

El padawan salió corriendo en dirección a la nave, al entrar se topó con Hera quien lo detuvo

-Calma Ezra ¿Dónde es el incendio?-Hera

-E he es que yo… yo, yo la last lastime a ha Kei Kein Kanan-Ezra

En eso entraron a la cabina de piloto Ahsoka, Sabine y Kanan, Hera inmediatamente noto la herida del jedi

-Ho ya veo-Hera

-Ezra estoy bien-Kanan

Ezra no sabía que responder, tenía una mirada de asombro y de temor, su labio aun temblaba, puso sus manos en la cabeza indicando desesperación

-Cálmate Ezra-Sabine con una dulce voz logro calmar al niño

-Lo siento Kanan-Dijo Ezra cerrando los ojos esperando a que Kanan le diera un zape

En lugar de eso el jedi abrazo al chico, pero este no lo quiso abrasar, no por miedo si no porque Ezra no estaba acostumbrado a abrazar a alguien, pues desde hace años nadie lo abrazaba ni sincera o afectivamente, Ezra tenía una cara extraña una mescla de asombro, con una ceja levantada y sus ojos decían

"¡¿Qué está haciendo¡?... ¡quítenmelo¡"

Además de que su cuerpo estaba súper tenso

-Mejor suéltalo, creo que lo asustas-Ahsoka

Kanan lo soltó, Ezra dio un paso atrás aun con su cara extraña

-Yo pues… ha yo me… voy…por aquí-Dijo Ezra señalando el pasillo por el que se marchó (que estupidez solo hay un pasillo en la cabina)

Hubo un momento de silencio

-Eso… fue raro-Sabine

-Si-Kanan

-Como que a Ezra no lo abraza, mucha gente ¿no?-Hera

-¿Enserió?-Dijo Ahsoka sarcásticamente

Todos se rieron menos Sabine

-¿Por qué no te ríes?-Kanan

-Porque la última vez que Ezra y yo nos reímos de alguien en esta nave… nos castigaron 2 semanas y no quiero pasármela otras dos semanas sin pintura, tecnología y encerrada en la cabina con…Hera- Sabine se sonrojo

-Dame las pinturas, la tecnología y vete a al cuarto de Ezra a hacerle compañía-Hera

Sabine entrego todo y se fue a al cuarto

-Ahora sé porque todos en esta nave creen que la líder es Hera y no Yo-Kanan

-Técnicamente yo te mando-Hera

-Pero yo…-Kanan

-te venzo en todo, incluso en los video juegos-Hera

Kanan miro a todos lados, se encimo en Hera y la beso

-Y ¿eso como por qué?- Ahsoka

-Porque tenía que callarla de una u otra forma-Kanan

-Tú también vete al cuarto de Ezra-Hera

-Pero… naaa sabes que me voy porque yo quiero no porque me mandes-Kanan

Kanan se salió y entro al cuarto de Ezra

-Voy a reparar algo-Hera salió de la cabina

Ahsoka se dirigió al cuarto de Ezra, por curiosidad, toco la puerta y esta se abrió

-Bienvenida al club-Sabine

-Juegas-Ezra levanto sus cartas

-Si denme cartas-Ahsoka

Ahsoka se sentó y le dieron cartas y unas galletas rectangulares

-¿para que las galletas?-Ahsoka

-Nos quedamos sin créditos para apostar-Ezra

-¿Cómo?-Ahsoka

-Si…Kanan siempre gana-Sabine

-Y como Ezra ya no tenía créditos, comenzamos a usar estas galletas-Kanan

-Okey-Ahsoka realmente pensaba "no te entiendo y la charla me importa un Lothal-cat"

Todos se quedaron jugando cartas y los ganadores quedaron así (al inicio todos tenían 34 galletas (una caja en otras palabras))

Kanan: 59 Galletas y se comió 1

Ahsoka: 45 galletas y se comió 2

Sabine: 25 galletas, se comió 2 y le dio una a Ezra

Ezra: -1 galleta

Espero les allá gustado esta corta historia de 1,650 palabras, no abra una continuación a menos de que alguien la pida y para los que no entendieron el resultado del juego de cartas, Kanan gano 60 galletas, Ahsoka 47 galletas, Sabine 28 galletas y Ezra le debe una galleta a Sabine, por lo que ella en realidad gano 29 galletas

Posdata: A mí me dio risa mientras escribía la historia y la despedida ¿a ustedes les causo gracia la historia?

Posdata dos: esta "posdata 2" ya no entra en el conteo de palabras pero quería decirles que algún día quiero escribir una historia de 7,654 palabras, ¿Por qué? Ni idea solo me parecería genial…

Pregunta extra

¿Alguno de ustedes jugaría cartas contra Kanan o Zeb y o jugarían olo-ajedrez contra Chopper o Ezra? Si o no y ¿Por qué?


	2. Chapter 2

**Enfermo**

 **Casi siempre hago que en un fic Ezra se enferma... Kanan y Hera lo cuidan pero nunca uno dedicado específicamente a esto y no lo había echo por que seria muy corto... perdonen faltas ortograficas**

Ezra abre sus ojos ya no aguanta mas, se sienta en el borde de la cama, Zeb se levanto hacia unos minutos dejando al chico solo en su agonía, Ezra tose y baja de la cama, se pone su traje naranja, las botas, toma su mochila, el casco, sus blaster, camina hasta la puerta antes de abrirla recarga su frente en el frio metal que lo alivia momentáneamente, por fin la abre y camina por el pasillo hasta la cabina...

-Buenos días Ezra-Ahsoka entra tras del chico, pero el no responde el saludo, tiene la mirada perdida en el cristal que lo deja ver lo que pasa afuera de la nave- ¿Te ocurre algo?

Ezra levanta la mirada a la jedi le sonrie y le revuelve el cabello

-Hola Ezra listo para entrenar un rato-Kanan

-Si supongo-Ezra

Kanan baja al angar y es seguido por Ahsoka y Ezra

-Vamos Ezra de cabeza sobre la caja-Ahsoka

Ezra mira la caja, se sube y obedece al pararse de manos

-Respira, la fuerza viene de tu interior-Kanan

-Crei que la fuerza "nos rodea, nos impregna, une a la galaxia y era fuerte en nuestro interior"-Comenta Ezra

-Bueno si, pero pus haa...-Kanan se confunde

-A lo que tu maestro se refiere, es que hay fuerza dentro de ti que puedes usarla a tu favor, respira hondo eso te ayudar-Ahsoka

Ezra respira hondo como le sugiere, pero algo no esta bien, su estomago es el problema, sus brazos tiemblan y cae al suelo boca abajo

-¿te encuentras bien?-Kanan ofrece una mano a su alumno quien la toma y se levanta

-Creo que... no me siento bien-Ezra siente como el estomago de le regresa, pero no logra contenerse

Ezra se agacha y vomita justo sobre las botas de su maestro, cuando termina levanta la mirada apenado y abrazo su estomago fuertemente

-Lo... losiento-Ezra

-No hace falta disculparse, las limpiare despues, vamos ve a mi cuarto, quítate el traje y recuestate-Kanan

Ezra asiente y se va al cuarto de su maestro

-Esas son tus botas nuevas... ¿no?-Ahsoka

-Me decepciona, que sea cierto, apenas me las puse hoy para estrenarlas-Kanan

-Oye Kanan... Deverias ver como se siente Ezra, entro corriendo al baño-Comento Sabine al pasar detras del jedi- Por cierto ¿que le sucedió a tus botas?

-Digamos... que no quiero hablar de mis botas ahora-Kanan entra a su cuarto y se quita las botas-Hera ya se debió haber llevado las viejas

El jedi salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al baño, justo al entrar en ese pasillo se encontró con Hera quien miró al jedi confundida al verlo descalzo

-Ezra entró corriendo y me preocupe pero no me dijo que le sucedió-Hera

-Creó que sólo es mal estar estomacal , hace un momento vómito botas-Kanan

-Te voy a traer las viejas-Hera salió del pasillo

La puerta se abre, el chico sale con la mirada baja y doblándose el estomago, su maestro lo detiene de los hombros

-¿Que te ocurre?-Kanan

-No lo sé... Tengo mareo, tos, dolor de estómago, jaqueca, oigo y siento todo lo que pasa en la nave- Ezra sintió como su estómago se contraía y retorcía

-No debe ser nada grave llevabas varios días sin enfermar, vamos devo revisarte-Kanan guió al padawan a su cuarto y lo recostó

-Me siento terrible... ¿Puedes darme algo para que me duerma?-Ezra

-No, se te ha echó costumbre tomar píldoras para dormir-Kanan le pone un termómetro en la boca

Ezra esta mareado... Cada cosa que pasa en la nave lo siente es como si el fuera la nave... El termómetro se rompe de repente, el jedi se loretira

-Debes estar ardiendo, Recustate bien-Kanan, el padawan obedece

El jedi lo acobija y le revuelve el cabello

-trata de descansar... Te veré más tarde-Kanan se dirige a la puerta y apaga la luz- te veré más tarde


	3. Chapter 4

Asustado

Ezra pocas Veces se asusta o mejor dicho Pocas Veces reconoce Que algo lo asusta ...

Es tarde por la noche Hera no pudo despegar la nave a causa de una fuente Tormenta, por lo que los rebeldes deben pasar la noche en Mandalore, todos se mantienen tranquilos menos... El joven padawan

(sueño de Ezra)

El chico corre por una colina es de dia pero al llegar al borde... Ve la ciudad donde creció gran parte de su vida... Todo esta envuelto en llamas, una nube gris cubre todo, las cenizas caen lentamente por todos lados... Solo hay gritos y llanto, mientras ullen asustados... Ezra respira agitado mientras pone sus manos en la cabeza, cierra los ojos esperando que todo sea un sueño... Los abre, alguien lo sacude es... Sabine quien se ve asustada

–¿que esta pasando? - Ezra busca levantarse pero su brazo derecho no se lo permite

-Ella te irio, ella te corto el brazo - Sabine

Ezra mira a su derecha... Su brazo no está unido a su cuerpo, Ezra parpadea rápido y cuando se da cuenta... Una visión... esta parado frente a un espejo arreglándose una camiseta gris de botones plateados... Su cuerpo esta lleno de cicatrices y su brazo derecho fue reemplazado por uno de metal delgado y frio, termina de vestirse y alguien entra... Son los inquisidores y Veder

-Ya es hora... -Veder

-Si maestro estoy listo- Ezra toma una máscara de metal con una capucha que cubre su rostro y pelo

Todo desvanece... Algo se siente diferente esta mojado

(realidad)

Ezra tose, el agua le callo en la boca, el chico se endereza

-Una gotera... de super lujo-Comenta para si

La puerta se abre

-Ezra... no hay electricidad fallo un circuito estamos en el salon comun, ¿vienes?-Kanan

-Si es solo que-Una gota de agua cae sobre la nariz del chico y este hace visco al verla-Hay una gotera sobre mi cama

-La repararemos luego... y Sabine quiere que vallas a su cuarto a ayudarla con tu gato-Kanan

-Ya voy-Ezra se levanta, Achu

-Salud... mas te vale no resfriarte, no hay calefacción deberias ponerte un sueter-Kanan

-Es algo vergonzoso... pero cuando estábamos en Lothal yo no lavaba mi ropa en la nave y se podría decir que deje la mayor parte de mi ropa en Lotahl-Ezra

-Te voy a buscar algo en mis cosas, pero primero ve con Sabine-Kanan cierra la puerta

Ezra sale del cuarto, vestido con su traje solo que por flojo, amarro las mangas a su cintura, camina por el oscuro pasillo y toca la puerta de Sabine

\- sa sa s sab sab sabi ...SABINE-Ezra no podia creer lo que estaba viendo

Sabine tenia puesto un vestido que acentuaba la cintura de la chica, el vestido liso, de color rosado y azul cielo, el vestido apenas llegaba a cubrir las rodillas de la chica, sus piernas muestran su piel clara a través de unas medias negras, traia puestas unas botas cortas de plataforma, sus guantes no los tenia puestos dejando a la vista sus manos delgadas y finas, su cabello estaba más lacio de lo común, era muy hobio que no lo habia sepillado, por lo cual se veia más largo...

-Quita esa cara de estupido, imvesil-Sabine

-Pero es que...-Ezra

-Tu gato mastico mi cepillo y rasgo mi ropa, y esto fue lo único que casualmente no rasgo, asi que, tu gato tu lo coces, te lo deje en la mesa-Sabine

-Si pero y ¿donde esta chip?-Ezra

-No lo sé, tampoco lo encuentro por ningún lado-Sabine

-Bueno tu ve con los demás, al rato cuando tenga luz coso tu ropa voy a llamar a Chip-Ezra

Sabine comienza a caminar antes que Ezra pero, no esta acostumbrada a caminar con botas de plataforma por lo que se tropieza y cae, Ezra la atrapa por la cintura, ella se sujeta de su cuello

-Oigan...-Kanan los miro y comenzó a reir

-Suéltame Ezra-Sabine comenzó a levantarce y el chio la solto

-Ya rápido vengan-Kanan

Los dos rebeldes se acercaron al jedi y juntos fueron al salon comun donde todos los esperaban

-Esa es una vestimenta un poco fuera de la ocacion ¿no Sabine?-Ahsoka

-Pregúntale a Ezra-Sabine

-No encuentro a mi gato y rasgo la ropa de Sabine y yo la tengo que cocer-Ezra se sienta a un lado de Kanan quien esta al lado de Hera

-La ultima vez que pregunte sobre tu nave, dijiste que los an imales estaban prohibidos-Ahsoka

-Y lo están, pero no hemos ido a Lotahl para dejar libre a Chip y no creo que Ezra quiera liberarlo-Hera

-Oye si no fuer por mi ese gatito hubiera muerto hace mucho-Ezra

-¿Es macho?-Ahsoka

-No lo sé, nunca he revisado-Ezra

Una corriente de aire apaga la única vela que ilumina la habitación, alguien abraza a Kanan

-Se fue la luz en todo el bario-Canta indiscretamente Sabine

-Oye Hera, se que el que este todo a oscuras seria un buena excusa para abrazarme, pero ya para de enterrarme las uñas-Kanan

-¿De que hablas?-Hera enciende la vela

Todos miran al jedi al cual lo abrazaba su alumno

-Eres algo mayor como para que te de miedo la oscuridad, ¿no?-Kanan

-¿Y tu no eres mayor como para que te de miedo que Hera te regañe?-Ezra suelta al jedi

-Pues... Yo pregunte primero-Kanan

-entonces...¿Le temes a la oscuridad?-Sabine

-pues si... Pero ... Es sólo que... No me siento cómodo estando a oscuras, no toleró tener que pensar que no pasa nada cuando podría pasar algo-Ezra

-¿Como que?-Sabine

Chip llega corriendo y se le lanza a Ezra directo en rostro, rasguñandole su mejilla buena

-¿Quien lo diría?... Te vez bien con bigotes-Zeb

Ezra gruñó molesto, cargo a Chip y lo puso en sus piernas... Hera se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina

-¿a donde va?-Kanan

-¿Sabes?, la confianza en una relacion significa que no tienes que saber todo de tu pareja-Ahsoka

-No desconfió de Hera-Kanan

-¿podemos contar historias de terror?-Sabine

-Seguro comienza tu-dijo Hera cuando volvía con una charola que contenía tocapiedras (dulces suaves que pueden ser rotos y aspirados por la nariz) (maldita cocaína) y también chocolate caliente

-¿Puedo comer toca piedras?-Ezra

-¿por que pides permiso? Y si adelante-Kanan

-Por que jake me enceño a primero preguntar y luego fucilar-Ezra tomó un puño y se metió un par de dulces a la boca- eso y que tengo una adicción a la azúcar y los dulces

-Bueno... Primero ¿por que siempre hablas de Jake? Y ¿ya puedo contar mi historia?-Sabine

-Jake la conocí cuando tenia 5, vivio en mi casa un tiempo y cuando me quede en la calle sin Arias ni nadie, me refugie con ella en una organización... "LPMS"-Ezra

-Los Piratas del Mar de Sangre, tambien entre a la organizacion un tiempo... ¿Te hicoeron el tatuaje?-Hera

-Si pero se borro el mio era un loth-wolf...¿Y el tuyo?-Ezra

un dragón... Pero aun lo tengo en la espalda...hera

-¿Ya?-Pregunta molesta Sabine

-Si...hera

bueno...

Hace tiempo, en las colinas de Curuscant una jedi se enamoro de un twi'lek, se acababa denproivir el matrimonio jedi ...

-Sabine esa leyenda es mentira-Hera

-Shhh, como decía... Ambos amantes no hicieron caso a las advertencias y siguieron demostrando su amor, pero al poco tiempo la jedi quedo embarazada, por lo cual fue llevada a la pareja a un juicio donde se decidio que ambos deberían morir, pero antes de su ejecución la jedi logro que liberaran a su bebe, el consejo acepto la propuesta, el twi'lek fue lentamente acesinado... Nueve meses después la jedi dio a luz a un twi'lek, pero se lo arrebataron se sus brazos y fue entregado a las familia de su pareja, la jedi maldijo a todos los twi'leks en el momento de su muerte... Desde entonces ellabrondabpor la galaxia robandoblas almas de los bebes que dejan solos en las cunas...fin-Sabine

-Sabine, eso no es real, la jedi fingio el embarazo y para los nueve meses entrego el cuerpo sin vida de un bebe que habia robado y acesinado con sus propias manos, el consejo se apiado de ella dejandola que se quedara en la orden pero en un accidente ella quedo loca y lo unico que podia decir era "yo mate al niño y ahora me persige, quiere hacerme lo mismo, no dejen que lo aga-Ahsoka

-Pero en la vercion de ryloh dejaron vivos a ambos hsta el momento del parto, pero el bebe nacio muerto, entonces mataron a la pareja y se supone que el twi'lek grito "maldigo a todos los jedis" y ella grito "vengare la muerte de mi hijo"-Hera

-Y segun mi maestra, eso fue un engaño, no dugas estupideces y ponte a estudiar-Kanan

-Me gusta más la vercion de Sabine-Ezra

Fin

Finito

Fin...finn el humano y Jake el perro

Ja

Ja

Ja

No

Bueno esto hiva a ser diferente pero gueno feliz dia de muertos o hallowen


	4. Chapter 5

Especial de navidad de Star wars rebels

En muerto ok no… en vivo desde el lado oscuro, por eso no se ve nada

Bueno corrijo… ajam mjm… en vivo desde el fantasma….

¿Saben qué? Esto está mal comencemos de nuevo…

Hace mucho tiempo

en una galaxia

muy muy leja… Okey no ya lo han escuchado antes

.

La navidad es una época de amor y amistad donde

Todos olvidamos nuestras diferencias y… bla bla bla

Ya me canse de lo mismo de siempre…

.

Todos amaban la navidad, todos menos el grinch…

¡Ho Por Alderan! ya me metí con otra película que ni al caso…

Bueno ya va en cerio

Sabine se encontraba en su cuarto como de costumbre, sentada en el suelo esperando a que la inspiración viniera a ella cuando por fin supo que pintar tomo las pinturas en sus manos, pero cuando se paro frente a la pared

-Ahg-Se quejó la mandaloriana al ver que no quedaba espacio disponible en ningún lado

Algo molesta Sabine se dirigió al pasillo, en frente de su puerta se cruzó con Ezra, el chico normalmente la abra saludado con una sonrisa pero en esta ocasión no fue asi, el padawan solo la miro de reojo y siguió caminando, una intriga recorrió el cuerpo de la chica, quien comenzó a seguirlo hasta la cosina, Ezra se paso bajo la ventila

-Ya quieres dejar de seguirme, por favor-Ezra

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-Sabine

Ezra no respondio en su logar le volteo los ojos mientras resoplaba, extendi la palma de su mano en dirección de la mandaloriana y usando la fuerza la empujo y cerro la puerta, el padawan miro la ventila un rato y se metio dentro

-¿Qué te paso Sabine?-Pregunto Hera acercándose

-Ezra-Sabine

-Ya hable con él-Hera

(Hace 20 minutos)

-Ezra…¿Puedes venir un momento?-Pregunta Hera desde la puerta del cuarto del chico

-¿Tengo que?-Pregunto el chico sin dirigir su atención a la twi´lek

-Si…-Hera

Ezra se levantó de mala gana y se paró frente a la piloto con la mirada baja, Hera lo llevo hasta la cabina y lo sento de copiloto

-Dime…¿Qué tienes?-Hera

-Nada…-Ezra

-¿Nada?... a la hora del desayuno solo dijiste "no tengo apetito", "no" ha sido tu respuesta en lo que va del dia… Kanan y Zeb fueron a comprar… yo no le dire nada de lo que me digas-Hera

-Agh-Ezra le giro los ojos y comenzó a girar la silla

-Ezra…-Hera

-¡Solo odio las festividades!... ya lo dije ¿contenta?... extraño a mi famila es todo-Ezra se levanto enojado y salio de la cabina

(actual)

-Solo esta molesto…se le pasara solo dale tiempo-Hera

-Pero me empujo-Sabine

-No seas infantil, pero si puedes hacerlo salir será mejor-Hera

-Oye Hera… Hace un año no celebaramos la navidad ¿crees que podamos celebrar este año?-Sabine

-Pero Sabine hoy es noche buena ¿Qué podríamos hacer de carrera?-Hera

-Tal vez solo hacer algo de comer… darnos un regalo pequeño-Sabine

-Vere que puedo hacer… yo solo llamare a mi padre…-Hera

-Mejor vamos con el-Comento el jedi que entraba al pasillo

-¿Enserio?-Hera

-Si…¿Por qué no?-Kanan golpeo el techo-¿escuchaste Ezra?

-Si…¿y?-Ezra

-Quiero que bajes y ayudes a Sabine a buscar los adornos-Kanan

-Ahs-Ezra

-"Ahs" para ti también… no seas flojo… o Chopper ira por ti-Kanan

-Quiero ver que lo intente-Ezra

-Adelante Chopper-Kanan

Chooper vio la ventila donde se encontraba el chico y disparo pero de inmediato le regrezo el disparo, haciendo que el droide hiciera corto y se apagara

-Ezra con mi droide no te metas-Hera

Ezra sin responder con palabras con la fuerza lo volvió a encender

-Mejor hay que irnos-Sabine

(Luego de unas horas)

-Bueno ya esta adornado… solo falta el intercambio de regalos….y que Ezra termine de hacer esa guirnalda de palomitas-Ahsoka

-Son ricas-Ezra luego de un rato de que nadie le hiciera caso fue obligado por el padre de Hera ha ayudar en una cosa alo minimo

-Bueno ya habla-Rex

-Eso ya es un gran paso-Nick

Nick diminutivo de Nickolas (ya sé que así no se escribe)… es el hermano mayor de Hera adoptado antes de que ella naciera por su madre y su padre, es un twi´lek de 28 años de piel naranja como la de Ahsoka, es de una estatura parecida a la de Kanan, lleva puesta una playera blanca suelta de manga larga, un pantalón negro y botas cafes largas

-Claro que conmigo habla mas-Cham Syndulla

Cham syndulla… alto piel naranja clara mucho más que Ahsoka, su ropa es…. Saben algo busquen una imagen no se como describirlo correctamente

-Y a mi apenas me mira-Kanan

-Ya están los papelitos-Sabine

Todos se acercaron y tomaron uno… todos menos Ezra

-Aquí tienes Ezra el ultimo-Sabine le entrega el ultimo

-Ja esto si que es triste-Ezra les muestra su papel que dice… "Ezra"

-Te lo cambio-Nick

-Ya no tiene sentido se que te toque-Ezra

-oigan que hora es-Sabine

-Como las 7 por…-Hera

-Porque ya se que comprar y cierran a las 8-Sabine

-Digimos que sin compras-Hera

-HAAAAA-Sabine- Soy pésima con las manualidades

-Dibujar es una manualidad-Rex

-Yo no dibujo… yo pinto-Sabine

-Bueno… cada quien a hacer su manualidad-Kanan

Todos se retiraron menos… Ezra y Cham

-¿Qué te sucede?-Cham

-Extraño a mi familia-Ezra

-Yo extraño a mi esposa-Cham

-Pero usted no cresio con ella a su lado-Ezra

-Claro que si… la conoci cuando tenia 4 y ella tenia 3 y medio… todos los días le lleve una flor hasta el día que falleció-Cham suspiro- y tu ¿a quienes extrañas?

-Mi madre Mira, Mi padre Ephrain, mi hermana mayor Franky, La segunda mayor Sash, mi hermanita Aria, las mas pequeña Amoly … y a Jake-Ezra

-A todos ellos, ¿los consideras tu familia?-Cham

-Obiamente-Ezra

-Tu problema es que no dejas ir el pasado… velo de esta manera… Tu madre es Hera, Tu padre es Kanan, tu herma mayo en este caso seria Zeb, Sash seria Sabine, El bebe que tendrá Hera seria como Aria… Jake seria como Nick-Cham

-Yo no lo creo… ellos son irremplazables-Ezra

-Bueno trate de ayudarte-Cham

.

.

.

Por eso de las 9

-Sabine-Ezra

-¿Si?-Sabine voltea cuando

Ezra se le arrojo a los labios directamente dándole un beso muy lindo a la mandaloriana

-Fue un error ¿cierto?... ahg… tu regalo-Ezra le entrego una caja ala chica y salio corriendo

Sabine miro esa caja un largo rato, luego la abrió y vio un cuaderno con dibujos y escritos del chico desde como se conocieron hasta esa mañana luego se encontraba la dedicatoria

"Tres explosivos, dos blasters y una linda chica con una historia"…

.

.

Fue orrible.. Fue orrble… ok no espero les aya gustado pero esque quise motivarme con el episodio 7 de star wars y me desepciono por ende esto fue oriblemente trajico


	5. 14 feb

_**Amor y amistad...**_

 _ **Feliz 14 de feb...si ya se que no es hoy...**_

 _ **ENFERMO NO ES IGUAL A SIN AMOR**_

-Buenos dias Hera-Kanan entro a su cuarto con una charola del desayuno, la twi´lek le miro con ojos cansados e iritados

-Achu-Hera le estornudo

-¿Que tienes?-Kanan dejo de lado la bandeja

-Creo que anoche me enferme-Hera comenzo a toser cuando se sento

-Calma... ¿que tienes?-Kanan

-Me duele el cuerpo, la cabeza, la garganta, tengo fiebre, no tengo asco pero quiero vomitar, tambien me duele el estomago y tengo mucho sueño-Hera bajo la cabeza

El jedi le paso un baso con té caliente, Hera lo tomo con sus manos temblantes sin guantes, Kanan le sintio la frente las manos y el estomago... todo caliente menos las manos

-Hay Hera-Suspiro Kanan

-Lo siento ya sé que querias que salieramos a nuestra primera sita...nunca emos tenido una buena-Hera le da el vaso

-No importa el proximo año-Kanan tomo le vaso y le paso unoos guantes de invierno

-Ese tendremos que cuidar al bebe-Hera

-Dentro de dos lo podra cuidar Ezra o Sabine o Zeb o Cham o Numa oAhsoka-Kanan le levanto el gorro de piloto que nunca se quita y la admira, sin cabello, verde, amplia y sus orejas, la beso en la frente, le pone el gorro y la arropa hasta el cuello

-Gracias-Susurro Hera moviéndose a la pared-Ven

-Si niña bonita...-Kanan se acosto con ella y la abrazo de la sintura y acaricio su barriga

 ** _SOLOS OTRA VEZ_**

-Hola-Ezra abraza a Sabine por la cintura desde atras

-Hola hombresito-Sabine

Ezra uso la fuerza y le puso seguro a la puerta, le empezo a besarle el cuello

-Hoy no Ez... Kanan y Hera estan en la nave...tal vez en la noche cuando todos salgan lo agamos-Sabine lo beso en la boca mientras ambos se toqueteaban

 _ **Secreto del pasado**_

-Por favor Ahsoka responde-Rex

-Si en algun punto tu me gustaste... tu entre un millón mas casi idénticos a ti-Ahsoka

-En algun momento mi cabello fue rubio-Rex

-Si...lo recuerdo-Ahsoka

-Y a Lux Boterni lo besaste-Rex

-Él me beso-Ahsoka

-¿Y?-Rex

-¿Y... que?-Ahsoka

-Esto-Rex se levanto de puntas a llegar a su altura para besar la togruta quien no puso resistencia

-Rex..eso, eso fue...Muy lindo-Ahsoka

-Añejado durante 16 años-Rex

-Que dibertido...-Ahsoka

-Demaciano "Sabionda"-Rex se alejo

-Te odio Anakin por tus apodos-Ahsoka tambien se marcho

 ** _Tuercas Y Lazats_**

-Ya calla Chopper-Zeb caminaba por barrios bajos cuando llego a una casa vieja de donde salio una lazt rubia que corrio al encuentro

-Hola Gara-La lazat beso al otro lazat-Ven pasa

-Bueno Chopper llegare tarde esta noche a la nave

.

.

.

Fin...Disculpen no tuve tiempo


	6. Feliz dia de star wars

En una galaxia miy muy lejana

Capítulo: Leia-Ezra

Hace mucho tiempo en una galaxia muy muy lejana

Star wars la saga completa

Yo-No no no esto no saldrá bien y lo sabes

Mi otro Yo(my): si saldrá bien...anda...sigamos...en una época en el planeta elado de Hot

Yo-Que es un cubo de hielo

My-Pero circular

Yo-Callate

My-Agggg

.

.

Pdv Ezra

Ya habian pasado barios años dede que conoci a esta nueva familia, Hera Syndulla mi segu da madre, Kanan Jarrus que es mas o menos como mi padre aun que tenemos nuestros problemitas, Grrrr A Zeb (Lol) zeb es como un tio gruñon pero genial, Chopper es como una mascota o un hermano molesto...y...Sabine Wren ...ella es ahora ...mi prometida ...exacto luego de rogar por 5 años acepto casarse conmigo, claro ayn no me caso con ella, llevamos 2 años comprometidos y...seguimos los pasos de Kanan y Hera...correcto...la embarace hace 6 meses...hoy cumplimos nosotros y todos los rebeldes un año sin oprecion imperial...lo logramos, ha sido dificil tener que estar en la orden jedi con otros jedi y padawans... Pero creo que a mi maestro le va peor ..tener qye alejarce de su mujer he hijos...es algo muy triste...yo antes no sufria tanto mis hermanas estan conmigo en la horden y mis 2 sobrinos tambien el hijo de Franky se llama Ephrain y la hija de Sash es Mira...igual que nuestros padres...bueno en fin por ser un dia especial el maestro skywalker nos dejara ir a una fiesta que organiza la lider de los rebeldes y restauradora de la republica...

Pdv Leia

A lo largo de mi vida he conocido la rebelion, el imperio y muchas otras cosas que barios no conoceran en unos años...casi ningun rebekde sobresale ademas de Han solo mi prometido, Luke mi hermano, Chew...siento no aberle dado una medalla, R2-D2 mi leal droide, Cham Syndulla, Ahsoka Tano, comandate Sato, los clones Rex Gregor y Wolf...y claro Obi-Wan...pero no solo ellos tambien estan Hera syndulla una gran piloyo que en multiples ocaciones participe con ella y su banda rebelde proveniente de Lothal, el jedi Kanan Jarrus y su padawan Ezra bridger al inicio no congeneamos pero luego si...Zeb orrelio fue un honor conocerlo y Sabine Wren... Hoy celebraremos en Naboo un año desde nuestra victoria, se supone que vendran muchos rebeldes y celebraremos como cuando ganamos pero no se si venga Luke...espero que si...

Yo y mi otro yo

Yo-ya te dije que no va a funcionar

My-Si funcina

Yo-No

My:Si

Yo-No...no...no

My-Vete mucho a la #%*&

Tercera persona

El fantasma aterrisa en ek planeta, Hera mira a sus hijo esperando listos para correr, Sabine carga al bebe de Hera y mira la puerta anciosa por ver a Ezra, Hera tiene 2 hijos de 6 años y otros dos de 11 meses y...un embarazo de 3 meses(que calientes son Kanan y Hera ¿qye no tienen wi-fi o tele?ademas de obiamente tener 31 años y sabine embarzo de 6 meses y 24 años

Calma...-Hera-Nombre

-Kanan...-Niño Twi'lek

-Sabine...-Niña humana

-el es Ezra y yo Sabine-Sabine carga a un bebe humano y el otro se lo da a Hera

-Nick...y...-Hera mira su barriga- aun no tienes nombre-hera señala la barriga de Sabine

-¿Hera?, ¿Kurenai?, ¿Hinata?...no...fulanita-Sabine

-Podria ser varon ¿sabes?-Hera

-Podrian usar preservativo ¿sabes?-Sabine

Calla...no se seoaren, no rompan nada...¿te quedo claro Hera Sabine?-Hera

Si mama-La humanita

¿Cham Kanan?-hera

-Si...-El twi'lek

-Vamonos-Hera abrio la puerta y ak bajar la rampa

Kanan y Ezra ya las esperaban afuera ambos con sus trajes jedi, Kanan ya tenia algunas canas en el cabello y la barba, ahkra usaba el cabello con media cola ahora tenia 35 y Ezra con su cabello en una coleta completa y sus dos risos sobre los ojos tenia 22 o bueno ese dia 23

Sabine se le arrojo a los brasos de Ezra y los niños la siguieron

-Lo ironico es wue son mis hijos-Kanan se acerco y beso a Hera-Te extrañe

-Y yo a ti...-Hera

-Cuando me valla... Tendre que llevarmelos... Ezra sera el maestro de Herita y Yo de Cham-Kanan

-Si...ya hicieron sus maletas-Hera abrazo a su bebe en brazos

-Tranquila... Le pregunte al maestro Skywalker y dijo que estara bien si los visitas-Kanan

-Visitar pero...no es estar con mis hijos-Hera camino al fente seguida de los demas

De i mediato Chop y Zeb comenzaron a llamar al resto de los rebeldes a la mesa que les correspondia todos se acercaron pero

-¿No te vaz a sentar Ez?-Sabine

-no...solo...voy..ha...mmm.-Ezta se dio la vuelta y comenzo a bagar por el palacio hasta llehar a un valcon alejado de los demas donde se recargo y suspiro ptofundo

Pdv Leia

Luke aun no llegaba y ya eran las 6pm se supondria que ya estaria aqui pero no, aggg uno trata de ser buen hermano gemelo y el no aparece...¿que?,¿quien es?...vi a un hombre como de mi edad de pelo azul vestido como un jedi pero sin la bata larga, estaba recargado y preocupado...¿quien era lo conosco?

Yo y My

Yo:Admito que va bien

My:Tienes razon esto ya no funciona

Yo:Calla

Tercera persona

Leia se acerco a esa persona y puso su mano el el hombro

-¿Sabine?-Ezra alzo la mirada y se sonrrojo al ver a Leia...vestida von su vestido blanco y su cabello suelto-¿Leia?

-vomo vez soy el armirante arcbak-Leia bromeo

-es una trampa-Ezra

Leia le dio un gole en el hombro y se recargi en el barandal a su lado

¿Y luke?-Leia

¿luke?...ho...si...esta bien muy ocupado pesa mucho tienpo con los adultos para enceñar a los niños-Ezra sonrrio-Es alguien muy bueno y entre el y otros jedi mas grandes y holocrones hacen vosas muy grandes

-Es bueno...me entere que...tu y...-Leia sonrrio a fuerza

-Si y...tu y...-Ezra hizo la misma sonrrisa que leia

-Ya se que es muy mayor-Leia bajo los hombros

-Es como si yo y...hera ...ewww-Ezra hizo su cara de ewwww

Leia rio amigable

-¿sabine 24 y tu?...-Leia

-Hoy cumplo 23...igual que tu...y luke...y el imperio nace y el inperio muere... Y casi aseguro que hoy hace millones de años nacio un pollito-Ezra

-¿un pollito?-Leia

-Si, un pollito-Ezra

-okey...¿te sientes bien?-Leia le puso la mano en la frente

-Yo...-Ezra le retiro la mano a la princesa

Recuerdo de Ezra...pdv Ezra

Estaba en mi cama vuando abri los ojos un hombre hablaba con Kanan

-¿y?...-Kanan

-Debe despertar pronto la fiebre esta bajando-El tipo

-¿Kanan?-pregunte con voz ronca tratando de levantarme

Kanan se acerco y me recosto de nuevo

-¿como te sinetes?-Kanan me pregunto preocupado-¿que tienes?

-Solo estoy preocupado por lo que pasara...ya sabes que cuando me preocupo mis defensas bajan- tosi un poco y me acomode en la cama que era solo una colchoneta en el suelo

-Bien...mañana te quedas...si no mejoras-Kanan mw advirtio mientras apagaba la luz y se iva

Actual tercera persona

-Solo...estoy preocupado...veras Kanan...se llevara a sus hijos mayores con el y...volveremos dentro d años por los de en medio...y luego 5 años despues por el mio que espera Sabine y el otro de el...agggg no quiero que ellas dos se queden solas en Ryloth...estaba bien cuando solo una esperaba...pero las dos no podran...pienzo salirme de la orden...-Ezra ecplico apresurado

-Mejor...dibiertete ahora...y llevencelas...Sabine apenas siente la fuerza y a Hera se la puede llevar Kanan-Leia le beso la mejilla

-No me parece que sea tan facil-Ezra la abrazo- fue bueno verte... Pero creo que ya nos vamos...ya me estan buscando-Ezra señalo la mesa

En la mesa Kana. Cargaba a un niño twi' lek de 7 años, zeb a la niña humana de 7, Hera un bebe y Sabine el otro

-¿y todos son...?-Leia

-Todos son ellos...-Ezra

-¿Leia?-Una voz atras de ambos

-Luke-Leia se ke artojo al cuello con u. Abrazo

-miren lo que trajo el wookie-Han

-wrrreeeee-Chew(yo no los traje)

-es una exprecion chew...felicjdades por comprometerte y tu futuro ¿hijo?-Han

-Ekka quiere niña y yo quiero varon-Ezra rio y levanto ka mano marcjandoce

-Cuidence...-Ezra

-Ezra...si puedes...-Luke

-¿que?-Ezra

-escojer si te vas con ella o te vas con tu maestro...tienes un dia para gracias...¿maestro?-Ezra se inclino ante el y se marcho...

Los demas ya se habian ido al fantasma, los niños dormidos, Chop me abrio y kuego despego la nave

-¿entonces?-Kanan prwgunto sin verlo

-No...lo...se-Ezra bajo la mirada y su sonrrisa se borro-Ezra...

.

.

.bueno aqyi abra dos finales en uno dice que no y en otro que si el de si lo subo mañana

Final de no

-No...Kanan, me quedo con ellas... Las cuidare...prefiero una vida tranquila por el tiempo que queda a ...estar en un templo-Ezra confronto a Kanan

-por mi esta bien-Contesto risueño el jedi

Ezra quedo boquiabierto, se puso rojo y le sangro la nariz, se salio a limpiarce

-Ninca ba a cambiar-Comento Sabine

La nave no tardo mucho el llegar a la orden los niños se bajaron corrie do pero miraron a sus padres

-Te vere de nuevo...lo-Kanan fue interrumpido

-No lo prometas...ya sabes lo que pasa-Hera lo beso y sus lagrimas rodaron

-Eres algo asi...como...aggg... Te extrañare amigo -Zeb

-no agas estupideces y por favor no comentes tus planes son un asco-Sabine

-Maestro-Ezra se apro frente a el muy serio

-¿Vas a llorar?-kanan

-No...-Ezra se paso la mano por los ojos y saco su sable-Para ti...yo estare bien sin el-Le dio ek sable

Kanan lo piso en su pecho e inclino la cabeza al igual que Ezra-Gracias...bueno

Ezra se le colgo del cuello en un abrazo-Te quiero...Papá-Ezra

Kana. Le correspondio el abrazo

Chopper gruño feliz y fue con los niños que fueron a despedirce de su madre con un abrazo y...

-¿nos enviaras pastel?-Cham

-Si yo tambie. Los quiero niños-Hera les dio un beso a todos

Los padawan, el jedi y droide bajaron de la rampa y entraron al templo

¿y el enano impotente?-Franky pregunto por su hermano

-Donde siempre dwbio aver estado-Comento Kanan pasandola de largo

.

.

1 año despues en Lothal

Kanan llego con los padawan y las hermanas del exjedi, entron y saludaron a Hera, Sabine y Ezra...Zeb lse estaba bañando

-Hola...-Hera abraxo a los niños y luego al jedi solo lo miro...suspiro-Tonto

-Yo tambien te amo-Hera lo beso

-Hey Kanan...-Ezra cargo a un niña dentica a Ezra solo que con cabello combimado de Azul y castaño

-Kanan...Abuelo-balbuceo el pequeño que camino tambaleante hasta el jedi quien lo cargo

-¿sabes como se llama?-Sabine

-¿como?-Hera

-Kenra...¿recuerdan asi nos burlabamos de de ustedes?-Sabine

.

.

Awwwwww queblindo-Yo

Salio bien-My

No me i terrumpas-Yo


End file.
